Why Not
by Raelin Brianna
Summary: I'm gonna rate it this because i'm not sure where its gonna go. This is how Shawn and Lexi met. Way major prequel to Saying Goodbye. Read and Review Pretty Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World or any of its characters....I wish I owned Rider Strong however that is merely in my stories and fantasies lol. I also don't own Alyssa or Lindsey they own themselves and I love both my sistahs waves thanx for carin chica's and finally to say that I own something is a good thing. I own Lexi and the idea for the story. The song used in the story is Why Not by Hilary Duff please read and review

Authors Note: This is how Shawn and Lexi started out long before the story "Saying Goodbye" also I have every intention of taking that story down, making some revisions and then posting it when I get to that point in the series.

Why not

By Alexis Hunter

Shawn Hunter walked to class quietly. It was his first day of his sophomore year of college and he wanted to work his butt off. Well ok not really but if it kept him on his scholarship then he was gonna do it.

His first hour was Mr. Feeny's psyche class and he was in it with the whole gang. Cory, Topanga Jack Eric Eric's girlfriend Alyssa Jacks girlfriend Lindsey and Angela. Him and Angela were still together but he doubted it would be for much longer

When Shawn walked into class he saw Angela smile and him and wave him over to a seat next to her. He walked over and sat down in the seat she had saved for him

"Hey handsome' she said to him

"Hey." Shawn said to her as they began to talk.

Meanwhile in the halls Topanga rushed to class. She had left a book in her and Cory's dorm and then when she was half way to class she realized it and at the time she thought she had enough time to go there and come back and still be on time for class however it looked now as if she was going to be wrong. But she still rushed and attempted to be there no matter the cost. But as Topanga basically ran to class she ran right into someone and caused them to drop their books and she immediately stopped and looked down at the girl as she was already on the floor attempting to gather her belongings.

Alexis Harrison or Lexi for short was walking down the hall looking for her class. She often walked with her head down because of her shyness problem. She was the governor's daughter and she was of wealth, power and privilege. But she was surprised when someone ran into her and her books fell all over the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." Lexi heard the girl say to her as she knelt to the floor and attempted to help the girl pick up her books. Lexi worked on picking up the mess also.

"Its no big deal you're not the first person to notice that I'm not here." Lexi said quietly to the girl.

Topanga looked at the girl "you're a freshmen aren't you?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Your very timid."

"Ah so that's what gave it away. However, I have always been like this. Never had a reason not to be its not like I had a billion friends in the world" Lexi answered kind of shyly.

"Well here's you new friend. My names Topanga Matthews and you are..."

"Alexis Harrison. Nice to meet you."  
"So where are you off to?" Topanga asked curiously.

"Mr. Feeny's Psyche class."

"Really? Me too I forgot a book in my dorm and I was rushing to get to class before it started." Topanga looked at her watch then "oh look I have 3 minutes till I have to be there and it's a 2 minute walk. Wanna walk with me?"  
Lexi looked at the girl. "Sure I guess." She answered and the two set off for class chatting the whole way which felt alien to Lexi but after awhile she began to feel comfortable around this girl and that made her happy because for once someone didn't know who she was and they didn't treat her good because of all the money her parents had.

Shawn looked at Angela after he had let her ramble off whatever it was she had been rambling about because he had tuned her out 2 seconds after she started talking. Things just weren't working for him with her and he knew she had a right to know.

"Angela I think we should break up." Shawn said to her however she thought it to be random because he had interrupted her while she had been talking.

"What?"  
"I think we should break up I mean we're two different people now and I just can't pretend to be the old me anymore because that's what you want, the old me and I'm not the old me anymore."

"Fine Shawn." Angela scoffed as she grabbed her stuff, got up and walked out of class. Shawn meanwhile just sighed and put his head down.

"What just happened?" Cory asked him.

"I broke up with Angela."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not what I used to be Cor. I'm new me and she wants the old me and I'm sick of doing everything to make her happy. I want me to be happy.

"Yeah well at least you have a good point."

"Yeah I guess so...whoa who's the girl with Topanga?" Shawn all but drooled on his desk from the great look over he just did of the new girl that was with Topanga.

"I have no idea but she looks new."

"Wowza she's a looker Cor."

"I have my wife thank you."

"Well its good to know that you won't be taken the new girl any time soon."

Cory laughed as Topanga and the so-called new girl strode up to the two.

"Hey handsome." Topanga said as she leaned down and kissed Cory.

"Hey beautiful." Cory said as he kissed her back.

"Cory Shawn this is Lexi she's new here. Lexi this is my husband Cory and our friend Shawn and I would introduce you to Shawn's girlfriend Angela but she's not here. Is she sick Shawn?"

"No I broke up with her like 15 minutes ago I just can't not be me anymore Topanga I'm done with girls for right now."

"Shawn hunter done with girls? HA! It will last for all of 5 minutes I assure you of this." Topanga laughed

"No I mean it this time." Shawn answered in defense.

"Yeah uh huh." She answered with a smile as she sat down in front of Cory and Lexi sat in front of Shawn.

_You act like you don't know me  
When you see me on the street  
You're making' like I turn you off  
When you know you think I'm sweet_

Shawn sat and watched Lexi during class. Every little thing she did he took notice of. She was quiet and unsure of herself and shy too all of which he could tell just by looking at how she sat quietly and tried to disappear into the wall that she was sitting next to. It was kind of weird because everything he saw her do well they were the same things he was known for. No it was something that the old Shawn would do. This girl would be his but first he had to prove to Topanga that he was done with girls and for the first time in his life he would be the one to play hard to get.


	2. Chapter 2

Why Not

By Alexis Hunter

Chapter 2

Lexi watched as she occasionally peeked at her all through class. But when class ended and she expected him to come up to her and be like "hey wanna hang out..." or something like that. But she was dissapointed when he walked right past her. Didn't take notice of her or anything.

_It don't have to be like that  
I guess you're insecure  
If you say what's on your mind  
I might answer "sure"_

Lexi scoffed when she saw Shawn walk right past her as if she wasn't there. Oh he was gonna go by what he told topanga huh...well it wasn't gonna stay that way for long. She would let him be like this for a few days but that was it. If he didn't give her any notice within the next two days she would make him notice her.

AUTHORS NOTE: sorry its so short I wrote it while still at school...The next chapter will be longer I promise


	3. Chapter 3

Why Not?

Chapter 3

Lexi did everything in her power to get Shawn to notice her including inviting everyone over to her huge dorm for a party. It had been 4 days since she had met everyone and Topanga, Alyssa, Lindsey and Melody had come over to help her unpack and get settled. She had just met Alyssa, Lindsey and Melody 2 days ago but already she could tell they along with her and Topanga would have the world's most perfect friendship. The five had only known each other for like a total of 4 days and they were friends to the highest degree.

They had been the ones to help Lexi set up her dorm room and the ones that helped her go shopping for munchies and such for the party. They helped her pick out movies and figure out what place had the best pizza and salad to order. Lexi may have looked like your typical spoiled brat on the outside but she was nowhere near that on the inside. She was sweet and caring and always looking out for her new friends.

_So I walk a little slower  
and try to catch your eye  
Sometimes, it's so hard to see  
the good things passing' by_

The party was set for the first Friday night of that first week of school and that meant they had 1 day left to get everything ready to go. Lexi continued to go at trying to get Shawn to notice her however it never happened at least not right now so she was in a kind of pissy mood because of the fact that she did not know what to do with him at all. Granted she liked him but he was a major pain in the butt. Well hopefully this whole party would turn his mind around and make him more up the idea of dating her.

AUTHORS NOTE: Lindsey, Melody and Alyssa appear courtesy of their owners and I thank them for allowing me to use them in my story. Love ya sistahs :P


End file.
